Big Pearl
|} The Big Pearl (Japanese: おおきなしんじゅ Big Pearl) is a valuable item introduced in Generation II. In the core series games Price | 3500| 3750}} |N/A| 3750}} | 3500| 3750}} | 38000| 3750}} |N/A| 3,750}} |N/A| 4,000}} |} |} In the Generation V games, the Big Pearl can be sold to the inside the Icirrus City Pokémon Center for 7500. Effect The Big Pearl serves no practical purpose other than to be sold. Description |A big, beautiful pearl. Sell high.}} |A lovely large pearl that would sell at a high price.}} |A quite-large pearl that sparkles in a pretty silver color. It can be sold at a high price.}} |A quite-large pearl that sparkles in a pretty silver color. It can be sold at a high price to shops.}} |A rather large pearl that has a very nice silvery sheen. It can be sold to shops for a high price.}} |A rather large pearl that has a very nice silvery sheen. It can be sold at a high price to shops.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Goldenrod Underground ( ) Held by (2% chance) |- | | Routes , (underwater), , (underwater), and , , Shoal Cave | Held by (5% chance) |- | | Seafoam Islands, Rocket Warehouse, Memorial Pillar, Trainer Tower | Treasure Beach (reappears occasionally) Resort Gorgeous (possible reward from Selphy) Held by (5% chance) |- | | Routes , , , , and , Oreburgh Gate , Old Chateau , Canalave City , | Held by (5% chance), (5% chance), and (5% chance) |- | | , Union Cave, Cliff Edge Gate, Vermilion City, Seafoam Islands, Cerulean Cave | Goldenrod Tunnel ( ) (Cliff Cave) Held by (5% chance), (5% chance) , and (5% chance) |- | | | , , |- | | Routes and , Striaton City, Driftveil City Passerby Analytics HQ (complete "About seasons" survey) | Black City (Miho) (treasure hunter) Big Stadium and Small Court (defeat Emilia) Held by (5% chance), (5% chance), and (5% chance) |- | | Routes , , and , Relic Passage, Undella Town, Village Bridge, Striaton City Passerby Analytics HQ (complete "About the future" survey) | Join Avenue ( ) (reappears occasionally) Pokéstar Studios (possible gift after completing a movie) Big Stadium and Small Court (defeat Emilia) Held by (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), and (5% chance) |- | | | |- | | Azure Bay | Battle Chateau (except Glittering Cave) Held by (5% chance) , (5% chance) , and (5% chance) |- | | Routes , , (underwater), , (underwater), , and , , Shoal Cave, Mossdeep City, Pacifidlog Town, Battle Resort, Mirage Cave (north of ), Mirage Island (west of Dewford Town) | Mirage Islands (15% chance after rematch with Rita & Sam) (except Mirage spots) Secret Base ("Search for treasure" with ) Held by (5% chance) |- | | , Konikoni City, Exeggutor Island, Poni Gauntlet | , Kala'e Bay, Secluded Shore, Poni Wilds (reappears occasionally) Sometimes dropped after ambush encounters with or Pokémon from water splashes ( , Poni Wilds, Poni Breaker Coast) Fishing spots (Routes , , , , and , Seaward Cave, Kala'e Bay, Melemele Sea, Brooklet Hill, Akala Outskirts, Malie Garden, Secluded Shore) Festival Plaza (decline a four ★ offer, ) Poké Pelago (Isle Aphun - Rare-Treasure Hunting, Interesting-Item Hunting) Held by (5% chance) |- | | , Konikoni City, Exeggutor Island | , Kala'e Bay, Ula'ula Beach, Poni Beach (reappears occasionally) Sometimes dropped after ambush encounters with or Pokémon from water splashes ( , Poni Breaker Coast) Fishing spots (Routes , , , , and , Seaward Cave, Kala'e Bay, Melemele Sea, Brooklet Hill, Akala Outskirts, Malie Garden) Festival Plaza (decline a four ★ offer, ) Poké Pelago (Isle Aphun - Rare-Treasure Hunting, Interesting-Item Hunting) Held by (5% chance) and (5% chance) |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Big Pearl appeared in Crossing Crobat, where it was retrieved by Janine as a part of a test to check the security of the Museum. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=大珍珠 |zh_cmn=大珍珠 |fr=Grande Perle |de=Riesenperle |it=Grande Perla |ko=큰진주 Keun Jinju |es=Perla Grande |vi=Ngọc Trai Lớn Viên ngọc trai khổng lồ }} Category:Items Category:Valuable items de:Riesenperle es:Perla grande fr:Grande Perle it:Strumenti di valore#Grande Perla ja:おおきなしんじゅ zh:大珍珠（道具）